


to awkward to live, to eccentric to die

by eyeless_artist



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cute, Family, pronounds for frisk, reader has a handicapped brother, reader insert but like not romantic, selectively mute!frisk, them/them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_artist/pseuds/eyeless_artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your thoughts where interrupted as you spotted two skeletons walking out one of the apartments close to yours. you looked down at your shirt, it was black with a skull on it you wondered if they would be offended by it until you realized something 'if they where wearing a shirt with a human face on it i wouldn't be offended'. you thought about your options for a second, you could ether A. avoid passing them by walking all the way around the other side of the building and back to your apartment door or B. just walk pass them like a normal fucking person would. you make your choice you begin to turn to make your way around the building-"</p><p> </p><p>(aka that thing i started writing when i was way to sleepy and is probably a mess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You felt like butterflies where tap dancing in your organs right now, you where in line at a gas station to buy some light groceries for dinner and the last thing you expected was for a monster to be working the counter. it was no secret that monsters had risen from the mount ebbot not to long ago and you where a little more then interested in the strange but friendly creatures. the monster at the counter held a stressed smile as he dealt with the costumers in line ahead of you, most of the other humans seemed to be in a rush to pay for their gas or snacks and be gone so it didn't take long for it to be your turn to pay. you stepped up to the counter and gave the monster a shy smile before piling your assortment of bread, lunch meats, hotdogs, and soda onto the space between the two of you.   
"busy day huh?" you say quietly, avoiding his eyes, the cat (...?) monster seemed to twitch slightly   
"you got no idea buddy, and i thought i was busy down in the underground" he clasped his paws (... hands?) together, you listen to him speak as you dig the money out of your purse (witch was currently a really cool smiley face one... you may or may not have had this purse scene you where five and refused to ever get rid of it) "its a good thing i only have to work here till my acting carrier launches off" when you look up at him again he seems to be smoking a cigar? "i got big plans" you let your smile get a little bigger at this   
"well, good luck with that. you might wanna try doing some skits on youtube? it would look good on an acting resume" you recommend as you hand him some crumpled bills and some change.   
he seemed to conciser this as he bagged your items "y'know buddy, i think ill try that... when i make it big ill remember you" he finally spoke handing you the bags of food, you bit back a chuckle and wished him a good day before slipping out the door. normally you HATED taking to people you didn't know but you figured that wasn't to bad. you tried to remember the last time you willingly had a conversation with a stranger like that , you felt your eye twitch when you couldn't think of an answer.   
you began to walk to a near by apartment building as you thought 'maybe i should get out more. make some friends. not stair at my computer screen for hours on en-' your thoughts where interrupted as you spotted two skeletons walking out one of the apartments close to yours. you looked down at your shirt, it was black with a skull on it you wondered if they would be offended by it until you realized something 'if they where wearing a shirt with a human face on it i wouldn't be offended'. you thought about your options for a second, you could ether A. avoid passing them by walking all the way around the other side of the building and back to your apartment door or B. just walk pass them like a normal fucking person would. you make your choice you begin to turn to make your way around the building until that is you spot a particularly shady looking guy drinking from a paper bag in that direction... you would rather risk offending the skeletons then that shady guy trying to pull anything so you turn back and begin to walk.   
as you approached the two skeletons, one short and one tall, you couldn't help but feel like you recognize the taller one from some where. as you approach you decide to pull out your phone and play on it as a polite way of avoiding eye contact. you pass the two and as you hear a loud voice call out is when you realize why the taller one looks familiar, he's papyrus the self proclaimed mascot for the monsters and the person tumblr is currently going crazy for. "HUMAN!" you stop in your tracks and turn to the excited skeleton "I ,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THAT SHIRT! AND TO KNOW IF THEY SELL IT AS A CROP TOP" panic spikes in your gut, you where a fan of papyrus and where currently subscribed to his blog   
"u-uh, i ordered it from amazon, you could probably find a crop top similar if you searched around." your voice was smaller then usual. "NYEHHEHE THANK YOU HUMAN! I SHALL FIND THIS 'AMAZON' YOU SPEAK OF." you shift the bags of food on your arms slightly "your welcome,.. and uh.. you can find it online.. its a website" you inform the skeleton with a nervous smile, you inwardly debated telling him that your a fan of his... but that would be creepy, so you dont. "lettuce leaf bro, she probably needs to get that food to the fridge anyways" the other skeleton piped up with a low almost raspy voice. you found yourself giving a small chuckle at his pun as his brother makes a noise of disapproval but the smile on his skull betrays him.   
you felt grateful that the smaller skeleton intervened when he did, no matter how much of a fan you where of papyrus you where far to nervous to speak him properly and so after saying a quick good bye you entered your apartment and let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was mainly to just introduce james! your lil bro. as im sure you can guess he's handicapped, he's actually based on someone from my own life. and dont worry more monster related stuff is going to happen soon!

after shuffling the food into the fridge you glance at your phone, it was 1:30 pm meaning that your little brother was getting out of school in half an hour. you walk over to your couch and plop down next to your lap top, you open the computer and begin messing around on various sights until the alarm on your phone pings and informs you that you need to get your butt outside and get your lil bro from the bus. you close the computer again and stand from your seat, it only took about 5 boring minutes of waiting outside before the school bus pulled into view. perusal you help him down the steps so he wont do a face-plant, and perusal he gives you a thumbs up and a happy noise as he feet hit the grass. now from here is where it differs, sometimes he goes running for the apartment door, some times he lets you help him walk their, but most of the time he refuses help and just walks along with you. it seems today is a running day, before you can even tell him not to run he's off as fast as his unstable 7 year old body can go.  
he makes it to the door, he turns to you, laughs, and starts clapping his hands. you hold up your hands in surrender "alright bro, you got me" you say in a light hearted tone that just makes him laugh more, he drools a bit but doesn't show any signs of caring. you make it to the door and let him go in first, once inside you ask him if he's hungry he responds with puffing out his lower lip and nodding. you quickly get to work making some sandwiches, you keep an eye on James (your little bro) to make sure he doesn't bust your computer... again...   
as you bring him his sandwich you press the power button on the tv and it comes to life with cartoon network. the only thing you seem to two seem to watch is cartoons but you don't really mind, in fact your sure if you lived alone all you would watch is cartoons anyways. once finished with his sandwich (by that you mean he ate like 3 bites then set it to the side) he starts to pull something out of his pants pocket, you could feel your eye twitch with slight annoyance, he pulls out a sock but not just any sock and not just in any condition. he pulls out one of your favorite halloween themed socks its currently tangled up around a toy car at this point you know the sock is stretched and torn to hell there is no saving it.   
you huff "james... what have i told you about doing that to my socks?" he turns to you with a smile on his face, holds up the toy car tangled around fabric, and makes a happy noise. he then proceed to show you the toy over and over for the next ten minutes until you get up from your seat and head back to the kitchen. you pull out one of the many plastic bags you have from food shopping and make your way back to the living room. you snag the toy car and your former sock from james he giving you a noise of protest but you ignore him and instead work on untangling the car from the cloth. once the car is free you drop it into the bag and hand it back to james, he then begins to mindlessly twist the plastic around the helpless car. you where hoping that if you keep replacing the socks he uses with plastic bags he would just start using the bags in the first place... its a work in progress.


	3. Chapter 3

in the morning youre up early to send james to school, you get him dressed, comb his mop of hair into submission, check and make sure he didnt steal your socks again.... ah-ha! you find your other halloween sock in his backpack (thankfully not harmed) you replace the sock with a plastic bag and escort him outside. soon his bus pulls into view, he points at it then to his backpack "ya all ready for school bro?" he nods, you ruffle his hair and he shoots back a disapproving whine. he's quick to get on the bus as always, the bus is quick to pull off as always, a short child in a striped sweater runs after the bus as alwa- ok not as always. you where about to help the child flag down the bus until a fish woman appears out of no where, scoops up the child and runs to catch up to it.... oh my god she actually caught up to the bus. "NNNHHHHHGGGG HEY YOU PUNKS! STOP! MY BESTIE HERE NEEDS TO GET ON!" she yells and the bus driver must have heard her cause the bus comes to a stop and lets the child on.  
you take a moment to process what just happened, then you turn on your heal, and go back to your apartment. once inside you decide that you think that fish woman is a bad ass then you go to make yourself some pancakes. it take a few hours before you decide you want to do anything productive, you clean up the toys from the living room and dump them into jame's bedroom, then proceed to take out the trash. the dumpster for your apartment building is around the back and you normally hate the walk over, mainly because some of the other residents make you nervous, for instance there is an old man who always sits just outside his door with a shotgun at his side he always tries to make conversation with the people who pass by but to be frank you really dont enjoy talking to some one with a loaded fucking gun right next them. just as your luck would have it, the old man is out side his door now and decides to pipe up as you approach him. "did ya see them freaks that moved in here?" he asked "freaks?" you respond "yeah, freaks, those monster fellows. a whole lot of 'em moved in, if i where you i would be carful 'round 'em. wouldn't want ya getting hurt now" you where about to respond until you remembered his shot gun, what ever words you where going to say died on your tongue and you just nod. at this point in your life you know you arnt brave, you want to say something but you don't instead you just rush your garbage to the dumpster and scurry back to your home. threw out the last few days you have found yet another new obsession, Mettaton. recently that beautiful pink and black robot has been posting his old shows from the underground onto Netflix, you also heard that mettaton was going to be working with said company for a netflix exclusive show with them. you of course have already binged watched every episode of mtt's old shows, you loved how overly dramatic he was even if he was just doing a cooking show or something silly like that. it seemed alot of people online liked mettaton's 'ex' form better then the original boxy one, but you really didnt care. boxy or not mettaton was still mettaton. you where currently looking at some MTT products online when a noise outside pulled your attention away from your computer...


End file.
